The story of Naruto Senju
by NBA USA
Summary: when naruto die's he is thown back in time and has to grow up again during a war review
1. Chapter 1

Naruto defeated madara and ended the 4th ninja war single-handedly and was the 6th hokage know 27 years old Naruto is dying after sacrificing himself for the sake of the village like all hokage do

"**kid I'm not letting you die like this"kurama said **"what do you mean I fulfilled my life" Naruto said sadly **"I know you don't want to die so I'm sending you back in time" he said **"what would happen to you" Naruto asked **''sealed in my old host" he said **"but if I die your free" Naruto said **"I'll probably sealed in another host I can find one better than you so hang on kid' he said **

**The past**

Naruto woke up hearing himself crying he was a new-born to his surprise he saw the second hokage holding him and he looked at the women in the bed she had straight brown hair and chocolate brown eyes she was pretty and she said "what are we going to name our son tobirama" she asked softly

"Naruto Senju" he said she smiled and the women closed her eyes and something started beeping Naruto heart rate was slowing down and he lost all of his memories until he was like any other newborn

5 years later

Naruto had shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and tan skin like his uncle who died making his dad the new hokage. Naruto wore blue ninja sandals black pants sleeveless mesh shirt under a red t -shirt with the senju symbol in white on the back He woke up and went down stairs

He saw his mother and she patted him on the head and said "go eat breakfast"

And then saw his dad and said "hello father" he didn't spare Naruto a glance and returned to his eating but when he finished he said to Naruto to his surprise said "come with me" he nodded and followed him obediently

To a training ground

"I'm going to teach you to throw kunai and shurikan" Naruto nodded enthusiastically "ninja don't show emotion" his father barked at him Naruto nodded meekly his father showed him and said "you try" Naruto nodded and instead of 1 he grabbed 8 and hit every bulls eye his father said "that's my boy" and ruffled his hair while Naruto beamed with praise

Naruto saw a man who was 22 years old come towards him he realized it was his father student hiruzen sarutobi

"Tobirama sensei you said we have a mission today to fight the hidden cloud "he said tobirama nodded and said "we leave in 2 hours" his student vanished Naruto felt a sense of dread and knew something bad was going to happen

He started tearing up and then went into all out sobs in his hands tobirama noticed this surprised he didn't see anything hurt him he picked his son up and he cried into his chest until he finally calmed down

"What's wrong "he asked as gently as he could Naruto then said "you'll think it's dumb" he said sniffling

His father sighed from his childish antics and said "I won't just spit it out'' he barked losing his patience Naruto shrunk and said a little above a whisper "I have a bad feeling you're going to die on the ,mission'' he said and his father started laughing but it was mocking it was just warm chuckling

To his surprise his dad ruffled his hair and said "don't worry "he started " if I do die no matter what path you take or what you fail or achieve I'll be proud of you" he said Naruto then drifted off to sleep before he heard "ill always be proud of you''

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE IDEAS **


	2. Chapter 2

After fighting the hidden cloud for 3 whole days the whole village got one message' the second hokage has died in battle '

Naruto mother started to cry but Naruto was shaking and sobbing the person who delivered the message was hiruzen his mother ran in the house leaving Naruto shaking in sobs hiruzen knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder and said "your father would be proud of you for being so strong" Naruto then sniffled out "I'm not strong I'm crying" he said hiruzen just smiled " you are during the battle you were protecting your mother right so you are strong ,do you have it as young as you are" sarutobi said "have what " the little boy asked "the will of fire" "isn't that the will to protect the hidden leaf" the kid said.

"Yes the will to protect everyone precious to you" he said ruffling his hair he gave hiruzen a hug and said "thank you" a day later they were all dressed in black laying flowers the whole village was there next to his mother was his cousin, who was 2 her name was Tsunade she was in her mother's arms after the funeral they declared hiruzen sarutobi as the third hokage.

A week after the funeral Naruto mother committed suicide leaving the 5 year old all alone Naruto then lived in an apartment .the senju clan was dying out, only women were being born and marrying into other clans .

1 year later

Naruto entered the academy he sat next to a boy he had untidy black hair a pale face and black eyes he had a high collar black shirt and black shorts with black ninja sandals . Naruto wore black ninja sandals black pants a long sleeve mesh shirt and a v neck long sleeve black shirt with his clan symbol on the back.

"Hi I am Shuji uchiha "the boy said "I'm Naruto senju "they shook hands they were both top of their class in everything on the first day they started to walk home when they heard whispers 'a senju and uchiha friends' 'wow and there both heirs to their clans' 'maybe there clans will be close like nara akimichi and yamanaka clans '' ye maybe'

"so your dad and uncles were hokage right'' the young uchiha said " ye but my uncle died when I was 2 and my dad last year so there hard to remember " the senju said "maybe we can be friends who cares about clans anymore" the uchiha said "ye" the senju heir said

They went home and became best friends

7 years old

They were both wearing what they always wore and had black forehead protectors on their foreheads then they called out the teams "team 6 Shuji Uchiha, Masako Inuzuka" she had long brown hair black headband on forehead, slit eyes, red tattoos like all Inuzuka, black sandals, black shorts, a pale red apron a long sleeve black shirt, and mesh underneath and a black puppy with a white spot on its left eye name ryomaru, then they called the last name "and Naruto Senju"

Naruto and Shuji high fived and Masako just smiled being with the two top guys

They ate lunch and then waited for their sensei to come ,a man walked in he had spiky silver hair in a pony tail and wore the regular shinobi outfit he looked about 18 very young to lead a squad

He brought them to the roof and said "I'm sukumo hatake I like a lot of thing and dislike some things my hobbies I have quite a few and my dream well never thought about it" the kids all sweat dropped

"The name is Shuji Uchiha I like hanging out with my friend Naruto "he started surprising his sensei since senju didn't get along with uchiha or other way around " I also like to train I don't really hate anything my dream is to become a anbu captain" he said sukumo nodded

"Naruto senju like hanging out with Shuji dislike a lot of things my hobby is to train my dream is none of your concern or business "he said sukumo nodded

"I am Masako Inuzuka I like my clan and my dog ryomaru I hate cats my hobby is to train my dream is to become a hunter ninja "she said

"Be ready tomorrow we have a survival test at 10 don't be late we will be meeting at training ground 6" he said and vanished leaving 3 wide eyed students

**PLEASE REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME I AM HAVING TROUBLE FIGURING OUT WHAT TO ****WRITE NEXT!**


End file.
